Call Upon the Captain
by Sleepingstep
Summary: A curious Strawberry tries to learn the name of Kenpachi’s sword via some unconventional means. Shame that a certain spiky haired captain has a trick or two up his sleeve as well. KxI MxM Yaoi


I hold no rights over the Bleach franchise nor any of the characters involved.

Note: This is set after the war and Ichigo is currently eighteen.

xXx

Ichigo marched into the eleventh division training grounds on a mission. Glancing around the alternately dubiously stained and weapon strewn area, the surrogate shinigami smiled to himself when he caught sight of his target.

Kenpachi Zaraki.

Admittedly the captain wasn't exactly inconspicuous, him hacking at a training dummy as if he had a personal vendetta against the hapless and now thoroughly ragged thing, but Ichigo was happy to have found him all the same. _Now _he could get answers...

"Yo," he called to the captain, who at hearing Ichigo's voice stepped back from the bedraggled mannequin and shot the red-head a wolfish grin.

"Ichigo," the tall man growled, eyeing the other shinigami up and down. "What an unexpected pleasure." His grin widened. "Do you want to fight now or are you set on going through small talk?"

Mentally sighing at this statement, Ichigo tried not to let his annoyance show. It was always about the violence with this man. Talking with him was like trying to exchange civilities with a bear. Just once, just _once_, it would be nice for him to have a conversation with Kenpachi when he wasn't up to the eyeballs in bloodlust. Like that was ever going to happen...

Deciding to ignore to captain's previous question, Ichigo continued to speak. "I just thought I'd drop by to say hello," he lied, trying and failing to block out the sadly familiar fight-hungry edge to Kenpachi's expression. "I mean, I haven't seen you for a while and I thought we could, y'know, catch up."

Zaraki's one visible eye narrowed slightly at Ichigo's words, fraying the substitute shinigami's nerves. He wasn't that obvious, was he..?

"You know, Ichigo," Kenpachi began, words slow and deliberate as he continued to stare at the increasingly agitated red-head. "You may be a good fighter, but you're shit at lying. Do you want to tell me why you're _really_ here or are you going to make me beat it out of you?"

Gulping at how Kenpachi was now ominously tossing his sword from one to hand to the other, Ichigo silently cursed to himself. That was Plan A defenestrated (meaning thrown out of the window, good word, eh?), so he may as well just spit it out. '_Anyway_,' he thought, fearfully eyeing the grinning man. '_Subtlety pretty much isn't an option with __**this**__ guy_.'

"Rukia said that your sword has finally told you its name," the strawberry managed to choke out, noticing how at his words Zaraki had stopped with his impatient sword shifting. "Obviously I was kinda curious, so I thought I'd come and see..."

Ichigo's words dwindled into nothing when Kenpachi's spiritual pressure suddenly spiked at this admission. It pulsed erratically, as if wildly excited, and Ichigo was sure that if he was a lesser shinigami it surely would have caused him to pass out.

"So you came to see how much stronger I've become?" the captain questioned doggedly, eyeing Ichigo with a never fading shark's grin and now almost predatory gaze. "You came to learn my sword's name?"

The red-head found himself blushing under Kenpachi's intense stare.

"Err...well..," he stammered, faltering and flushing a deeper shade of pink. "Y-yeah, I was curious." He finished lamely.

At this hesitant statement Kenpachi's spiritual pressure spiked once again and his smile widened, the jaggedness of his pearly canines momentarily captivating Ichigo. '_If he was to touch them, would it hurt? Would they bring a drop of crimson to the tip of his finger... or perhaps even his lips?_ _Would that mouth kiss away the blood?_

Kenpachi's following words, however, shook the surrogate shinigami from his contemplation.

"I will tell you the name of my sword," the captain strode closer to Ichigo so that the spiked tips of his orange hair were almost brushing his chin. "Under one condition."

"And what would that be?" Despite the renewed confidence in his voice Ichigo felt like a deer being carefully lead into a keen hunter's trap. Only he knew that he was already caught. He had been since the moment he walked into the room.

Zaraki tilted his head slightly, eyes appraising the red-head as if he was a horse he intended to buy. "If you fight me."

Gawping at Kenpachi, who continued to unblinkingly assess the younger man, Ichigo had to restrain himself from obviously slumping at the captain's words.

He should have seen in coming.

Since when had Kenpachi been interested in _anything _but hacking up people, especially Ichigo, into itty-bitty pieces? It was so obvious that this was the _only _thing that the captain would want from the surrogate shinigami that it was almost painful. Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little disheartened by the thought.

"Well, do you accept?" Zaraki continued, tone more than a little impatient and his carnivorous smile still in place.

Sighing heavily, Ichigo reluctantly took up a fighting stance.

"It's not really like I've got a choice," the red-head murmured, taking up Zangetsu. "Do I have to whoop you to find out the sword's name or what?"

Kenpachi let out a barkish laugh in response. "I don't _care_ if you win or lose," he said unsheathing his sword. "You've just got to fight me. Let's see if you can get my blood pumping again, eh Strawberry?"

Ichigo frowned but didn't rise to the taunt. "Fair enough," he said. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Running forward with a yell Ichigo rose Zangetsu to clash against Kenpachi's blade. The swords connected with a resounding clang, both soul reapers bracing themselves against the force of the blow.

Kenpachi's swordsmanship was phenomenal, the sheer force behind his blade forcing the red-head to skid backwards cursing in frustration.

'_How can he have become so much more powerful?!?_' Ichigo thought in shock. '_I mean, he was strong before, but this is __**insane**__!_'

Deciding that in his current position he wouldn't be able to push Kenpachi back Ichigo retreated slightly, hoping to be able to use his speed to land a surprise hit on the captain.

Kenpachi, however, as if reading the Strawberry's thoughts hounded Ichigo's footsteps, crashing their swords together at every opportunity and bringing the red-head to his knees with the force of his blows.

"I thought you had more fight in you than that," the taller shinigami breathed, bringing his face close to Ichigo's across their crossed blades. The surrogate shinigami could even feel Zaraki's breath feathering across his face, almost gently. "Don't tell me that I'm going to have to go easy on you."

"Fuck you!" the flame haired shinigami managed, feeling his arms weaken against Kenpachi's crushing strength. "I can take-whatever you throw at me!"

"Really!" Kenpachi's spiritual pressure was spiking and fluctuating wildly. "Let's see if you really mean that..."

Pushing fiercely against Ichigo's blade the captain managed to fling both of their swords to the opposite side of the room, the cool blades landing with a deafening metallic clang. Ichigo's eyes widened hugely when he found himself being yanked against the man's muscled chest and a pair of lips being crushed against his own.

Well...the description '_kiss' _was pushing it a bit. It was more like Kenpachi was trying to devour the Strawberry mouth first, eagerly tasting at Ichigo with a talented tongue and scraping at his lips with sharp canines.

"Ouch!" Ichigo pulled away from the connection when Zaraki's teeth grazed his lips a little _too _hard, earning a deep rumble of laughter from the taller man.

"Don't complain," Kenpachi growled, leaning down to lick slowly at Ichigo's exposed neck. "You can't pretend you don't like it." As if to illustrate his point he pushed a calloused hand under the red-head's open haori, skimming the shinigami's chest and pinching at a pert nipple, causing Ichigo to gasp and lean into his grip.

"What do you mean 'don't complain'?!?" Desperately atempting to ignore the sinfully arousing ministrations at his chest, Ichigo tried to gather his swiftly decreasing righteous anger. "You bit me!"

There was another thunder roll of laughter from the other man, the hand now leaving Ichigo's chest and going to roughly grasp at his fully erect cock through his clothing. "Well, _Strawberry_," a voice breathed in his ear. "This is a _fight_...after all."

"W-what?"

Ignoring the red-head's question Kenpachi continued to palm at his erection, now dipping a hand in past the other shinigami's shihakusho and boxers to pump at it harshly, smearing the drops of pearly pre-come across the sensitive head.

"A-ghh!" Ichigo whined as Zaraki continued to work at his member, his strong grip causing the Strawberry to whimper and gasp at the almost electric sensations. A calloused hand reached up to grip the red-head's, yanking it down to press against the hard and enormous erection tenting the front Kenpachi's hakama pants. Ichigo's eyes fully widened at the feel of the captain's obviously monstrously sized length pressing against his hand and gasping as Kenpachi gave a feral growl and leaned down to lick and savagely bite at his neck.

"You done this before?" Kenpachi questioned roughly, releasing his grip over Ichigo's hand and giving a low moan as the red-head shyly began to caress his member through the thin fabric of his hakama. "Am I gonna be your first?"

"N-no..," Ichigo stopped as he realised how ambiguous that answer was, the hand pumping at his leaking length proving to make coherent speech difficult. "I mean...I-I've never..."

"Right. As you might have guessed, I don't exactly do gentle. No rose petals or any of that shit. You okay with that?"

"Just get on with it."

In response to Ichigo's answer Kenpachi gave a low laugh and after giving the red-head's length a couple more harsh pumps removed his hand from the strawberry's aching length. When Ichigo whimpered in complaint at the loss of friction the captain merely grinned and gave the surrogate shinigami's clothed ass an almost affectionate slap. "If we're gonna do this, _these_," he commented, tugging at the strawberry's ruffled clothing. "Are going to get in the way."

"Mmm..." As Zaraki swiftly removed both his and Ichigo's clothes the strawberry couldn't help blush at this new found exposure, Kenpachi's predatory gaze pushing him into a heady cocktail of nerves and excitement.

When both were completely naked the captain stepped forward to capture Ichigo's lips in a bruising kiss. Placing his hands beneath the strawberry's thighs Kenpachi to yanked him up against his firm stomach, moving so that Ichigo's back was pressing against one of the cool walls of the training room.

Gasping as their members touched in this new and far more intimate position, Ichigo had to stifle a moan as Zaraki reached between them and pumped both of their lengths in unison, the captain's calloused hand feeling delicious against Ichigo's sensitive flesh.

Ensuring that Ichigo was distracted by the hand at his cock and sufficiently balanced against the wall, Kenpachi reached his free hand down across the strawberry's trembling body. Delicately skimming over the surrogate shinigami's ass, Kenpachi stroked past his soon to be lover's crack to press a digit against his tight entrance, swiftly shoving the entire finger inside.

"Gah!" Ichigo cried out at the sudden sharp pain of the intrusion and glared at Kenpachi's smiling face. "That fucking hurt, idiot! I know you said you don't do gentle but –argh!"

As he had been talking Kenpachi had harshly pushed another finger into the strawberry's straining entrance and had begun to mercilessly pump them in and out of the red-head. "Stop whining," he ordered, seductively biting at Ichigo's neck. "If you can't take a little bit of pain then maybe you ought'a hand in that shinigami badge of yours."

"Fuck...you!" Kenpachi's addition of a third finger, all three of them being rhythmically being pushed in and out of the surrogate shinigami, had Ichigo gritting his teeth and mentally cursing the man doing this to him. Sure the captain's hand at his cock felt brilliant, but the fingers up his ass were less than appreciated. They stung and burned as they dryly prized him open, but when they brushed against that bundle of nerves hidden deep within the red-head, he couldn't help but buck against Kenpachi and gasp for more.

The captain smiled against the sweat slickened skin of Ichigo's neck. "That means you're ready then," he breathed, swiftly removing his fingers from the red haired beauty and earning a slight whimper of discomfort from the sudden action.

Ichigo's eyes widened and breath hitched as he felt Kenpachi line himself up against his entrance. The blunt pressure of the man's erection felt worryingly large against him, and the surrogate shinigami couldn't help but allow a slight nervousness to mingle with his giddy arousal.

Noticing the new tint of uneasiness in Ichigo's spiritual pressure, Kenpachi felt an uncharacteristic urge to comfort the red-head. "Ichigo...are you sure about this?" Having moved to look deeply into the other's rich brown eyes, Kenpachi's question was sincere and went some way to calm the apprehension gnawing at Ichigo. "I'll stop if you're not."

Frowning at the captain's slowness but feeling thankful none the less, Ichigo wiggled against the length that rested against his entrance. "No, I'm sure. Just do it already."

Kenpachi grinned at the red-head's spiky response. He just loved how Ichigo was sniping at the guy who had him pressed up against a wall with his cock at his ass. It was so...refreshing. "Fine," he said, moving back slightly to thrust inwards. "But remember, _you_ asked for it."

About to present the captain with a suitably scathing reply Ichigo's words were cut short with a screech as Kenpachi began to push himself into the wet heat of the red-head's body.

Resting his forehead against Kenpachi's chest with a whimper, Ichigo whined as the seemingly never-ending cock continued to advance deeper and deeper within him. The extreme stretching sensation burned at his virgin entrance, causing pained sweat to bead at his brows and his eyes to squeeze shut.

Irritatingly enough Zaraki appeared to be suffering no ill effects at all. In fact, the man appeared on the verge of purring in pleasure as he continued to seat himself in the tight confines of Ichigo's body, restraining himself from shoving it all in and pounding the Strawberry senseless.

Kenpachi stilled when he was finally fully sheathed within Ichigo. "You okay?" he asked hoarsely, glancing down at the red-head's trembling form.

"Fine." Ichigo's voice trembled slightly when he talked, but he did his best to disguise the fact that it felt like he was being vivisected by Kenpachi's penis. "Just _fine_."

"You're still shit at lying," despite being horribly distracted by the warmth around his cock, Kenpachi was still scarily perceptive. Ichigo would have laughed if it wasn't for the burn in his stomach. "It'll stop hurting when we get going. You ready?"

Deciding it was his best bet to believe the other man, the Strawberry nodded to confirm that yes, he was ready (well, as ready as he fucking could be with that _thing _in him).

"_Right._"

The first thrust, despite Zaraki's assurances, made Ichigo want to punch the guy in the face.

Apparently Kenpachi had meant it about not being gentle, because the moment after Ichigo had given his assent the captain had grabbed the berry's hips to yank them up and ram them down again effectively impaling the surrogate shinigami on his cock. Which fucking _stung! _Ichigo would have yelled at the guy but it seemed as though the length pounding into him had forced out the very breath from his lungs, leaving the red-head gasping and clutching at Kenpachi for support.

Continuing to relentlessly withdraw from the berry and then thrust back inside, Kenpachi found himself growling contentedly at the delicious heat of the surrogate shinigami constricted around his cock. As he repeatedly slammed into the red-head their sweat slicked chests skimmed against each other, creating a sweet friction and adding to the general sensation of their love making.

Glancing down at his partner, Zaraki frowned when he noticed that opposed to an expression of blissful enjoyment the Berry appeared to be in pain. With his eyes squeezed shut and teeth grit, it was obvious that Ichigo wasn't getting as much out of it as Kenpachi. This thought oddly tugged at the usually bloodthirsty Captain, and he decided that if the way he was doing it was hurting his Ichigo, then he must doing it wrong.

Deciding to experiment and hopefully alleviate the Strawberry's discomfort, Kenpachi hoisted Ichigo up for a moment and thrust into him from a slightly different angle, his cock sliding smoothly into the panting red-head. Apparently this had been the right move, as Ichigo gasped and moved into his thrusts, biting his lip as he fought down the delicious sensations caused by Zaraki's cock sliding smoothly in and out of him.

Encouraged by Ichigo's moans and needy whines Kenpachi increased his pace and began to thrust harshly into the red-head's willing body, grunting as his member was encased by Ichigo's tight warmth again and again.

"Fu-fuck...I...I'm gonna..," Ichigo moaned as Kenpachi repeatedly slammed against his sweet spot, overwhelming him with sensations and causing him to shudder erratically and clamp down on Zaraki's invading member.

In response to the Strawberry's words Kenpachi growled and threw Ichigo's legs over his shoulders, beginning to slam into the red-head him harder and deeper than ever. Determined to mark Ichigo as 'his' not only with his cock, Kenpachi leaned down slightly and began to suck harshly at the Berry's chest, creating a rich red mark and making Ichigo cry out.

Head spinning from the contrasting pleasure and pain that Kenpachi was bestowing upon him, Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and gave into the climax that was rushing onto him. Gasping "Kenpachi!" he cried out and came in hot white spurts on his stomach and Zaraki's chest, breathing heavily as he was assaulted by wave upon wave of euphoric sensation.

As Ichigo came he tightened almost impossibly around Kenpachi's painfully throbbing member, within another thrust pushing the captain over the edge and causing him to come in hot pulses deep inside the Strawberry's body.

Both panted for a moment as they came down from their sex induced high. Gently slipping Ichigo's legs from his shoulders, Kenpachi slipped himself from the red-head's spent body, earning a groan from his Berry whom he swiftly cradled in his arms.

"You alright?" Kenpachi questioned, voice rough from sex, as he settled Ichigo on the floor and began to hunt for their clothes.

Ichigo frowned. "_Sticky._"

Laughing, Zaraki threw the Berry his shihakusho and began to pull on his own. "That's better than being in pain," he said, grinning almost fondly as Ichigo struggled into his clothes, obviously sore from their previous activities. "For a minute there I thought 'ya weren't going to be able to take it, being such a pussy and all."

"Piss off! Just because you've got a crazy monster-cock!" Ichigo spat back, annoyed that his 'insult' only caused Kenpachi to look thoroughly smug. "Anyway! It's time for _you _to cough up on _your_ side of the deal?"

"And what 'deal' would that be?" Kenpachi questioned now fully dressed, attempting to look oblivious and failing terribly.

Jaw dropping, Ichigo glared at the other man unsure whether he should be enraged or amused."Don't play stupid!" he yelled, finally deciding upon anger. "You said that if I..._fought_...you, which I **DID**, you'd tell me your sword's name! So what is it?"

"Oh, _that..,_" eyeing the red-head's now panting and sadly fully clothed self, Zaraki's voice betrayed his amusement. "Well, if you _really_ want to know," he continued, dragging gout the suspense. "It's-"

**BANG!**

Mid sentence Kenpachi was abruptly cut off by the door to the room being slammed open, hinges screeching, as Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa rushed into the room.

"Captain!" they both shouted in unison, hurrying over to the spiky-haired man, leaving Ichigo momentarily stunned by the sudden charge.

"Thank God we finally found you!" Yumichika panted, leaning on Ikkaku for support. "We've been looking everywhere!"

Kenpachi looked down at his two exhausted subordinates in question. "Oh..? And why is this?"

"Head-Captain Yamamoto has called an emergency captain meeting, something about new hollows." Ikkaku responded, trying to stop Yumichika's 'face feathers' from prodding him in the eye. "You're meant to be there now!"

It was at this point that Ichigo saw where things were going.

"No way..._no way!" _he said in growing realisation, shooting daggers at Zaraki. "You're not buggering off just when you were about to-!" but was cut off mid-flow by an inquisitive Yumichika.

"Ichigo!" The pretty man crooned, peeling himself away from Ikkaku and heading over to the flustered red-head. "Why are you so...pink?"

Unaware that he was still flushed from his recent 'activities' with Zaraki, the Strawberry turned a majestic shade of scarlet by Yimichika's question. And how was he supposed to answer _that?!?_

Thankfully, Kenpachi stepped in to save the distressed Berry from any further embarrassment, although it wasn't without an amused glance in the red-head's direction.

"We've been sparring," the captain lied simply, instantly ceasing his subordinate's curiosity. "Although we both got a little..._sweaty_...in the process," he finished, confusing the two shinigami with his suggestive tone and causing Ichigo to grit his teeth.

"Err...right," Ikkaku didn't understand what his captain was implying and therefore decided to ignore it. "We'd better get going then, Yamamoto said he was gonna _castrate _anyone more than an hour late."

"Ugh...such a drag," Kenpachi grumbled, grabbing his sword and beginning to move from the room. "Till next time, Strawberry! Can't wait to 'fight' you again!"

"You're leaving?!?" Ichigo gawped, furious at Zaraki's evasiveness. "Without telling me?!? You fucking-!!"

This onslaught earned the Strawberry a toothy grin over the leaving captain's shoulder. It might have just been Ichigo's imagination, but was that..._fondness_...he saw in those eyes? "Like I said," he called, gazing at the incredulous red-head. "Till next time! Be good and wait for me, eh?"

"**Bastard!**"

And a new, if unconventional, couple was born.

xXx

Yo! This fic was in honour of the stunning KenxIchi work of Saere and Bonnenuit! I loved their stuff so much I couldn't help but try writing one of my own :D.

On updates of other stories, they should be coming soon. I've been a bit delayed as (no joke) my last lap top SET ON FIRE (which is now a melted blob) and when I tried to get a new computer (care of eBay) it ate all of my work. Hopefully technical problems (unless I'm cursed) wont prevent updates any longer :3.

Than you for reading! Please review!

Sleepingstep xxx


End file.
